


A Night To Remember

by VergerBloom



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Simon is a happy drunk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: Simon gets drunk for the first time, and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 61





	A Night To Remember

“Crowley, Bunce - how many drinks did you let him have?”

Baz gestured incredulously to the spot on the dancefloor where Simon was dancing. Well, more gesticulating wildly while Mr Brightside blared in the background, eyes heavy-lidded and clouded. Some of the students on Baz’s uni course had come to the flat to invite him out for freshers’ drinks, and Penny had agreed before he’d been able to come up with an excuse. In all honesty, he had been hoping to spend the night in with Simon, curled up on the sofa, drinking too-sweet tea and arguing about the plot of some sci-fi film they’d rented the week before, until one of them (usually Simon) eventually broke into a grin, pinning Baz down into the throw cushions and kissing him, smiling against his mouth. It was all a bit surreal, really, the time they had together, the ease of it all. No more stolen glances, terse silences. Christ, it was all so domestic. Baz used to shudder at the idea. What had Simon Snow done to him? Simon Snow, Simon Snow…

Simon Snow had just spilled his drink all over the floor, the lurid blue liquid pooling around his converse. 

“I only bought him one vodka and coke!” Penny countered shrilly, words barely audible under the thud of the bass. “The guy over there must’ve bought him that drink,” she pointed to a guy with long brown hair and a septum ring who was jumping wildly with Simon to the music, grinning every time they landed. “Remember, the one who tried to sell us that white stuff when we arrived,” Penny sipped her drink, “said our ‘auras’ needed ‘healing.’”

Baz rolled his eyes, “I don’t think cocaine and a glass of WKD are the best thing for that, Bunce.” Still, he couldn’t help but warm a little at the smile on Simon’s face, dimpling his cheeks and making his eyes glow.

“Crowley, he’s…” Penny spluttered her lemonade, grabbing Baz’s arm, “he’s moonwalking.” It was true; Simon had begun his next visual onslaught, moonwalking through the WKD he’d just spilled. He collided with a girl with pink hair, nearly toppling them both to the floor. She swore loudly at him as he mumbled an apology, grabbing hold of the side of the bar. 

“Christ,” Baz groaned loudly, swigging the dregs of his vermouth and straightening his jacket, “That’s it, I’m staging an intervention.”

Baz slipped through the crowd, thinning slightly as three am approached. Penny followed suite, one hand holding her lemonade, the other suppressing a giggle. 

“Baz!” Simon grinned as he approached, leaving the support of the bar and slinging his arms around his neck instead, messily planting a kiss on his cheek. “Isn’t this the best? I made friends with that guy over there,” he pointed to the man with the septum piercing, who was now messily making out with a blonde woman in the corner of the club, “he says he’s an interdimensional traveller - how cool is that?” 

“Sounds fascinating, Snow,” Baz replied gently, trying to haul Simon, who was slumped against him, to a standing position. “Although I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night.” Baz turned to Penny, who had just finished spelling the floor clean, and gestured for her to take one of Simon’s arms.

“But you didn’t even dance with me,” Simon protested petulantly, grabbing onto Baz’s neck tighter. Penny began to try to extricate Baz from his grasp. 

“Your movements are a little hard to follow, Snow,” Baz grinned, finally getting them both fully upright and taking Simon’s other arm. Simon slung an arm around both of their shoulders. 

He rested his head on Penny’s shoulder as they made their way slowly to the exit, mumbling along to Britney Spears’ toxic long after they’d made their way into the cool night air and onto the pavement. Baz put his arm up to hail a cab.

“Already called an uber,” Penny announced, looking at Simon with a mixture of fondness and irritation as he attempted to get her to dance with him (the former won out; it always did).

“One step ahead as always Bunce” Baz smiled, walking back over to them and taking Simon’s hand. Simon grinned at the contact, placing his face against Baz’s neck, who leant down to meet him, resting his head atop Simon’s curls as their Uber rolled up to the curb. Penny clambered into the front seat as Baz gently lowered Simon, who was still mumbling something which resembled "I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic" under his breath, into the backseat, before climbing in the other side. 

"Eventful night was it?" the driver questioned, the blare of the music and glow from the lights of the club fading as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Comparatively no," Baz grinned, sliding his arm around Simon's shoulder as he pressed his face against Baz's neck. "Although I can't wait to tell him about it in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Simon is me I am Simon


End file.
